Melinda Renee Wyatt
by Melinda Halliwell
Summary: Piper has a baby after a demon attack. (Script)


Melinda Renee Wyatt  
  
Short Summary: Piper has a baby after a demon attack. (Script)  
  
(Scene: Manor, sunroom)  
Act 1  
  
Piper: Phoebe watch out! (Phoebe ducks, and then levitates to kick the demon) Phoebe: Thanks Pipe! Piper: Oh! Oh my god! Paige: Piper what's wrong?! (Piper doubles over in pain, as she almost collapses) Phoebe: Paige, go help her! I'll take care of our little friend! Piper: AAAHHHHGGG!!!! Baby! Coming! Now! Phoebe and Paige: Uh, Oh! (Just then the demon laughs and Phoebe is knocked out) Paige: Phoebe! Piper, you have to blow him up! (She points to the ugly demon) Piper: K-K-Kay! (She whimpers) Demon: Stupid witch!! (Piper throws up her hands and he blows up. They both scream in pain) Paige: LEOOOO!!! (Leo orbs in) Paige: I think Piper's in labor, and Phoebe's knocked out! Leo: Okay. Can you pack her stuff? I'm going to take her to the hospital. Paige: Okay. Then I'll wake Phoebe up, and orb her to the hospital. You are orbing right? (Suddenly Piper's water breaks) Leo: Yup. Look's like I'll have to. (He puts his arms around Piper's shoulder, and orbs out) Paige: Come on, Phoebe! Wake up! (There's a long pause) Paige: Your niece is about to be born, for god's sake! (Suddenly Phoebe's eyes flutter open, and she grips her head) Phoebe: Whoa! Major headache! Paige: Come on, Phoebe. Help me pack Piper's stuff. She's going to have Melinda soon. Leo already took her to the hospital. Phoebe: Really?! Holy Cow! We'd better hurry then!! (They rush upstairs)  
  
(Scene: Hospital)  
Act 2  
  
Leo: Hi! I'm Leo Wyatt, and this is my wife, Piper Halliwell. She's in labor! (The lady at the front desk looks up) Lady: Dr. Johnson! We have another mother-to-be here! (Dr.Johnson comes running over to them) Lady:(To Leo) Just sign here please. Leo: Okay. (He signs it quickly) Dr.Johnson:(To Leo) You are her husband correct? Leo: Yes, correct. (Dr.Johnson's nurse escorts Piper to a wheelchair, and pushes her down the hallway, with Leo and Dr. Johnson hot on her heels)  
  
(Scene: The Manor, Piper's room)  
Act 3  
  
Paige: Looks like we've got everything. Come on! (Phoebe takes Paige's hand and they orb out)  
  
(Scene: A hospital room)  
Act 4  
  
Dr. Johnson: Wow, Piper! You don't have to wait at all. You could push the baby out right now if you want. Piper: Okay. I really want to get this over with! Dr. Johnson: Okay. Push. (She pushes) Leo: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Dr. Johnson: Good, good. One more big push, or two more little pushes. (Piper pushes really hard and she screams) Leo: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Dr. Johnson: Great job, Mrs. Halliwell! You've got yourself a little girl! (Piper and Leo smile at each other as he wipes her hair from her eyes)  
  
(Scene: Girls' bathroom, 5 minutes earlier)  
Act 5  
  
Paige: Good, nobody's in here! Phoebe: Come on! We'd better hurry. (They rush out of the bathroom and to the front desk) Paige: Um, excuse me, my sister, Piper Halliwell, should be here. Lady: Yep. She came in about 10 minutes ago. Her room number is 369. You could wait outside. You're not allowed in there, until informed by Dr. Johnson, her doctor. Phoebe: Okay. Thanks. Come on Paige. (They found room 369, and sat in a couple of chairs, just outside of it)  
  
(Scene: hospital room 369)  
Act 6  
  
Dr. Johnson: Your daughter is going to get cleaned off, weighed, and measured before you get to hold her. It should only take 10 minutes. Leo: Thank you doctor. Piper, you did it! Piper: I did. And it hurt like hell! (Leo laughed, and kissed his wife on her forehead) Piper: Dr. Johnson, can I see my sisters if they're here? Dr. Johnson: Sure. But I think you might want to hold your daughter first. (He turned around and picked up Melinda out of the nurses' arms. He hands her over to Piper. She smiles as she sees her. As does Leo) Dr. Johnson: She's beautiful. You're two very lucky parents. Piper: Yeah.. Leo: Hi, Melinda Renee Wyatt. Piper: Hmm. I like that. Good job sweetie. Leo: Thanks. (They look at Melinda lovingly, and smile) Dr. Johnson: Mrs. Halliwell, I think we need to take her now. The nurses need to do more checks. Piper: Okay. Bye honey! Leo: Bye Melinda! (Suddenly, the whole room freezes) Leo: Piper! What did you do that for?! Piper: Don't look at me! I didn't do that! Leo: Oh my god! If you didn't do that, then that means. (He looks at Melinda) Leo: She did! (Piper's eyes widen and her jaw drops) Piper: Oh my god! That's one of her powers! (The room unfreezes, and everyone resumes what they were doing before) Piper: Uh, Dr. Johnson, can you bring my sisters in here please? Dr. Johnson: Sure Mrs. Halliwell. One second. (He walks out the door, and Piper puts her head in her hands)  
(Scene: Hallway, outside of room 369)  
Act 7  
  
Dr. Johnson: Family of Piper Halliwell? Phoebe: Ooh, ooh! Right here! Paige: Phoebe!! Phoebe: What?!  
  
(Dr. Johnson laughs) Dr. Johnson: The baby is fine, and your sister is fine. She really wants to see you two. Phoebe and Paige: Thanks! (They say it at the same time, so they giggle)  
  
(Scene: room 369)  
Act 8  
  
(Piper was lying on her bed, and Leo was sitting in a chair next to her. Phoebe and Paige come in) Piper: Hey guys! Phoebe: Hey! I can't believe it! I have a niece now! Paige: Me too! Piper: Yeah, sweetie, I know. Guess what just happened. Phoebe and Paige: What? Piper: Our daughter, your niece, just froze the whole entire hospital room! Phoebe and Paige: WHAT?! But she was just born! Piper: I know, I know! But I didn't do it! She's the only one who could, and she had her hands in the air when it happened! Leo: Man, is it going to be hard having a daughter who can freeze you. Piper: Not necessarily. We could bind her powers. (She tilts her head down) Leo: Honey. Phoebe: Okay, people! Sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but where and when can we see my, Paige: OUR! Phoebe: Okay, our niece? Piper: The nursery, and I don't know. Paige: K! Thanks! (They walk out) Leo: Look, let's just talk about this when we get home. Piper: Fine with me. Ooohh! I am so sore! Leo: I bet.. (She shoots him a look, and Leo smiles) Leo: I'm going to go get something to eat, okay? You just get some rest. Piper: Okay. Could you bring me a Pepsi and some chee-tos? Leo: Sure. Piper: There's money in my purse. (Leo picks up her purse, and searches through it. Then he finds a 20 and pulls it out) Leo: Be right back. Piper: Okay.  
  
(Scene: Outside of the nursery)  
Act 9  
  
Paige: Phoebe look! There she is! (Phoebe looks, and squints her eyes) Phoebe: Where!? Oh, I see her! Paige: She's sleeping. Phoebe: Oh my god Paige! I can't believe we have a niece! And look, she looks IDENTICAL to Piper when she was a baby! Paige: Huh? How would you know? Phoebe: It's called pictures, Paige. Pictures. (Paige gives her a look) Phoebe: They're so lucky. I would've had one too. Paige: Phoebe. Phoebe: Yeah, I know, I know! Paige: I'm sorry honey... Phoebe: It's okay. (There was a long pause) Phoebe: God, she is so cute! Paige: Yeah! Phoebe: Come on. Let's go back to Piper and Leo. Paige: Okay, Pheebs!  
  
(Scene: Room 369)  
Act 10  
  
(Phoebe and Paige knock) Piper: Come in! (They walk in) Leo: Hey! Did you see her? Phoebe: Yes we did! She's gorgeous! She looks just like Piper when she was a baby! Piper: When do I get to bring her home? Paige: Don't ask us! Ask Dr.Johnson. Piper: Leo, could you go find him for me? Leo: Sure. Be right back. (A couple of minutes later, Leo walks in with Dr.Johnson) Dr. Johnson: Your husband here tells me your really anxious to get home, am I correct? Piper: Yeah. No offense, it's just I hate hospitals. Dr. Johnson: None taken. You can go home tomorrow, okay? Piper: Okay, thanks. Dr. Johnson: Your welcome Mrs. Halliwell. (Leo yawns, and Dr. Johnson walks out the door) Piper: Leo, why don't you, Phoebe, and Paige go home? You're tired. Leo: They can if they want. I want to stay here with you and our baby. Phoebe: We'll see you tomorrow, okay sweetie? Piper: Okay. At least someone's listening to me! (Leo sighs) Leo: Get some rest. Piper: I will if you will. Leo: Okay. I love you. Piper: I love you too. (They fall asleep)  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
(Leo is carrying baby Melinda, and Piper is next to him, as they orb into the manor) Piper: Melinda, sweetie, this is your new home. (Melinda looks around, as of she understood her mommy) Leo: Why don't you take Melinda up to her crib? I think she might be getting sleepy. Piper: Okay. Come to mommy baby! (Piper smiled as she took her daughter in her arms. She took the child up to Melinda's room, and set her down in her crib.) Piper: You're my pride and joy Melinda Renee Wyatt. I love you. Sleep tight. (Melinda smiles) Piper: You're so beautiful. You will definitely make the perfect charmed one. (Melinda smiles again, and drifts off to sleep. Piper then smiles, and walks downstairs to a new daddy) 


End file.
